


Andromeda

by LaoisePotter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Sexual Content, Vexleth - Freeform, not explicit but not subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoisePotter/pseuds/LaoisePotter
Summary: Keyleth learns all the ways Vex is an artist.





	Andromeda

“Did you know I write poetry, darling?”

 

Keyleth glanced over her shoulder. Vex’ahlia was leaning against the door frame in a thin shift, having already removed her armor, smirking as her gaze swept over Keyleth. With a smile of her own, Keyleth continued to unlace her leathers, discarding the armor in favor of her loose underdress. “Really?” she said teasingly, sitting on the bed and loosening the braid Vex had tied her hair into earlier. “Would you let me see some of it?”

 

Vex shook her head slowly and pushed off the frame. “The one I was thinking of is more of a...performance piece,” she replied, coming to a halt as their knees bumped together. “Much of it isn’t even words at all.”

 

At this distance, Keyleth could see how dark the usual soft brown of Vex’s gaze had become, and she shivered just a little. Without breaking eye contact, Keyleth placed one hand on Vex’s stomach and lifted the other to stroke down from her neck, thumb brushing over the apex of one of her breasts. When Vex shivered as well, she pressed slightly harder and whispered, “Show me.”

 

Vex’ahlia’s eyes sparked and she leaned in to give Keyleth a firm kiss. Her lips dragged along Keyleth’s freckled jaw as she slid behind her onto the bed, one hand gently sweeping her hair to the side.

 

“So rush the blood into your hands and face,

And pound the pulse that tears against your skin...”

 

Keyleth shuddered heavily. A roiling heat swept through her as Vex’s lips and fingers skipped across her shoulders, the touch not quite enough to be satisfying. She reached behind to tug Vex’s head closer and moaned softly when teeth grazed her pulse point.

 

“When burn the stars into a quiet place...”

 

Dexterous hands guided the loose sleeves of her dress to slip down her arms. Keyleth shrugged the fabric away without hesitation, heat and goosebumps rising on her exposed skin.

 

“...to wait until a touch says to begin.”

 

Vex tilted Keyleth’s head and kissed her deeply. They sunk into the connection as Vex adjusted their bodies so they were facing each other, and only then did she break away with one last sweep of her tongue. Slowly, eyes ablaze with want, Vex’ahlia pulled her own dress off, then dragged her nails over Keyleth’s hips and tossed both unwanted items onto the floor.

 

“A gaze of glass dissolves within your eyes

And down the brushes move as soft as sand...”

 

Vex put her hand in the center of Keyleth’s chest, lowering her onto her back. She began to trace patterns on her skin, connecting freckles like stars in new constellations with her fingers, then her tongue, and Keyleth sunk her hands into Vex’s hair. Words and touch were melding together into a symphony of senses that has Keyleth writhing with need under Vex’ahlia’s tender conduction.

 

“The lightning strike that took you by surprise

Is nothing now under an artist's hand.”

 

Their lips met again as one hand came up and the other slid lower, tightening the heated knot in Keyleth’s core.

 

“Then _breathe_ —“

 

Vex’ahlia slipped inside her and Keyleth saw stars.

 

“—and sigh the pictures there alive

That form in wake of lazy patterns drawn...”

 

Her words were more broken now, not quite as smooth mumbled against Keyleth’s mouth as she stroked and curled into her groaning lover. Keyleth’s own hands were all over Vex, drawing smaller but similar noises out between words. Something began to build inside her as she clutched Vex desperately closer.

 

“So hold what found you needed to survive,

And _come_...in moments long before the dawn.”

 

It wasn’t long before Keyleth did just that with a shuddering roar as Vex’ahlia stroked every last wave out of her. They were both panting as she came down, almost glowing with released and pent-up energy, and with a searing kiss Keyleth had Vex pinned to the bed. The last lines of the poem didn’t come until they both had several more times in the sweetest intensity, and Vex’ahlia was moving her lips languidly against Keyleth’s, the midnight moon curling softly around their entwined bodies.

 

“For never has there been a joy more bless'd

Than one that lays two souls into one rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that was my first M rated writing. Anywhere. At all. Be kind my friends, and I hope I’ll have the courage to do some more!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as laoisepotter, I’m somehow even gayer there.
> 
> (The sonnet “Andromeda” is 100% mine)


End file.
